Simplify the following expression: ${-7(12p+2)-4(1+5p)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{12p+2}{)} - 4(1+5p) $ $ {-84p-14} - 4(1+5p) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -84p-14 {-4(}\gray{1+5p}{)} $ $ -84p-14 {-4-20p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-84p - 20p} {-14 - 4}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-104p} {-14 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-104p} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-104p-18$